


And One To Grow On

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Viggo's birthday; guess what he got from Sean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One To Grow On

"Forty-six ... forty-seven ... and one to grow on," Sean says as he finished.

 

"God," Viggo groans. "Fuck ... Sean," he adds, twisting hard on Sean's lap.

 

"Be still," Sean says with a light slap to Viggo's already red ass. "You'd think you'd never been spanked before."

 

"And you'd think you'd never spanked me," Viggo replies, his voice a little muffled by the bedclothes. "You know what it does to me."

 

"Mmmmm," Sean murmurs in reply, his hand moving over Viggo's hot skin. "Makes you even more of a slut for it than you already are."

 

"You should find that encouraging," Viggo says arching up into Sean touch. "Holds out hope for you when you hit forty-seven next year."

 

"You're so damned mouthy," Sean says, trailing his fingers lightly down Viggo's cleft. "And you know better than to think I'll let you spank me."

 

Any mouthy answer Viggo was likely to make goes clear out of his head when Sean's finger brushes across his hole. "Ahhhhh...." he moaned, spreading his legs just a little.

 

"What part of "be still,' do you not understand?" Sean says, sounding disappointed, even though Viggo knows he's acting exactly as Sean expected him to. "Up. C'mon, off me lap and on to the bed, luv. Face down, legs spread."

 

_Don't throw me in the briar patch, Br'er Sean,_ Viggo thinks smugly as he settles into position while Sean gets out the soft cotton ropes. He loves the way it feels when Sean wraps the rope around his wrists and ankles several times. What's more is that Sean  
knows how much Viggo loves it and that's why it's rope tonight instead of the leather that Sean likes to see on him.

 

Once Sean has Viggo tied very securely to the bed, he settles between Viggo's legs. "Now ... where was I?" He makes it a rhetorical question by pressing his thumb against Viggo's hole.

 

"Can I squirm now?" Viggo asks, wanting desperately to push up.

 

"As much as you can manage," Sean says, bending down. "Just don't break my nose."

 

Before Viggo can figure out what Sean's nose has to do with it, he feels Sean's breath against his skin and then Sean is spreading him open. "Oh God," Viggo says. "Please Sean, please?" Never mind that he had decided not to beg nearly this early in the proceedings; the prospect of a rim job is enough to make him forget any such promise.

 

"Are you begging, Vig?" Sean asks and then turns his head to nibble lightly at Viggo's cheek.

 

"Yes," Viggo says breathlessly.

 

"Ah but you're the man with the words," Sean teases. "Surely you can do better."

 

It's on the tip of Viggo's tongue to ask Sean not to call him Shirley, but past experience has taught him that joking at a time like this will result in even more delays. "Please," he says. "Please Sean ... give me your tongue ... please, lick me ... fuck me with it ... please?"

 

"Mmmm that's what I like to hear," Sean murmurs before licking once, a long broad stroke with the flat of his tongue from Viggo's perineum to the top of his cleft.

 

"More," Viggo demands, and then quickly follows it up with: "please more, Sean?"

 

This time Sean's tongue concentrates right where Viggo wants it, and any words Viggo might have been planning vanish in favor of pleading whimpers and soft moans. Sean's so damn good at this, licking and stabbing his tongue into Viggo with skill and enthusiasm.

 

By the time Sean lifts his head up, Viggo feels like he's nothing but a bundle of greedy nerves, and he's a little embarrassed at the whining noises he's making. Not embarrassed enough to not make them, of course; he knows Sean loves reducing him to this.

 

"Christ," Sean mutters. "You're enough to tempt a fucking saint." He sits up and Viggo turns his head to see that Sean's fumbling for the lube. He has to grin a little; it's good to see that Sean is just as turned on as Viggo is.

 

"Please, Sean," he manages to mumble. "Please fuck me?"

 

The only reply he gets is Sean's hands untying the ropes binding Viggo's ankles to the foot board. Knowing what's wanted, Viggo squirms and wriggles until his knees are under him and his ass is in the air.

 

He gets a few more swats for his effort, just enough to remind him -- as if he could have forgotten -- of the earlier spanking. Then, Sean's moving behind him and Viggo hears the unmistakable sound of lube coming out of an almost empty bottle. He doesn't feel slick fingers against his skin, and he just grins more broadly. _He remembered me asking for that._

 

A moment later, as Sean presses into Viggo slowly but steadily, Viggo is convinced that asking for it with no more prep than a rimming is one of the best ideas he's ever had. "God, yes," he groans as he feels that fantastic burn and stretch. "God Sean...."

 

"So fuckin' tight...so hot," Sean growls, his accent thickening as it always does when they make love. He grabs Viggo's hips and, warned by the gesture, Viggo braces himself.

 

Sean doesn't disappoint him; he almost immediately sets up a good solid pace, slamming his cock into Viggo hard. It's good, unbelievably good, and Viggo pushes back against Sean as best he can, his hands tightening into fists. He's pulling at the ropes binding him to the headboard, but he doesn't even notice the drag on his wrists.

 

Before too long, Viggo's lost all ability to speak, and Sean's not any better off. There's something so wonderful and primal about it; Viggo loves it when all he can hear is the harsh sound of Sean's groans and his own answering noises. And he loves it even more when Sean fucks him like this. There are times that call for gentle love play and times that call for a damn hard fuck, and if there's one thing that's perfect about the two of them, it's that they're almost always in sync.

 

And then even thoughts go out the window and all Viggo knows or cares about is the orgasm that's so close but just out of reach. He _needs_ more, but he's too far gone to ask, all he can do is hope that Sean....

 

The moment Sean's hand grips Viggo's cock tightly, Viggo gives a loud yell and comes so hard his vision goes gray around the edges. He's barely aware of Sean's loud groan as Sean slams into him one more time before reaching his own climax.

 

"Christ," Sean mumbles as he all but collapses on Viggo. "Happy damn birthday," he adds a few moments later as he unties Viggo's wrists and rubs lightly at them.

 

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums, pulling Sean into his arms. "Thank you ... that was astonishing."

 

"Well I suppose," Sean replies with a look of false modesty that fades as he looks down at Viggo. "Love you, you know."

 

"Yeah, I know," Viggo replies. Just before kissing Sean, he says: "Love you too. Thank you."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I just barely managed to finish this while it was still Viggo's birthday here on the Left Coast. So yeah, Viggo Birthday Fic, Ruth style. Thanks to Darkrose for the beta.


End file.
